


I'd Lie

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It is James and Lily's seventh year and James is still chasing Lily and Lily is still refusing to date him. Will things change in their last year? Awful summary but please read and review!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

A/N~Okay so this is my very first fanfiction and I hope you like it…I owe all of this to my friends Halle, Julia, and Hannah, I would never have done this without you guys!!!!!! =D so here goes…

\------

           The Hogwarts Express emitted one last puff of smoke and began chugging along. I stared at my parents’ slowly disappearing forms. I soon snapped to my senses when I realized I would look strange if I stared out the window the whole train ride. I quickly made my way down the hallway, finally reaching the last compartment on the left where I knew my friends would be. I slid open the compartment door only to be attacked by a mass of light brown waves. 

            “Lily!” Hannah squealed, “I’ve missed you so much, I have sooo much to tell you!” Hannah basically dragged me into the seat beside her and across from Alice, my other best friend. Alice gave me a huge hug too and soon we were all chatting animatedly about our summers. Hannah’s beautiful long wavy light brown hair was streaked with some blonde from the summer, and bounced everywhere as she told me and Alice about the boy she met in Paris while visiting her Grandmother. Her chocolate brown eyes glowed as she reminisced. Then it was Alice’s turn, talking about her summer on the beach with Frank Longbottom, her long time childhood friend, and his family. Lastly I went.

            “Well, I didn’t do much, see Petunia just got engaged and she is going crazy even though her wedding isn’t until the spring!” I shared, “Basically I avoided her wrath the whole summer, but I did meet this cute bo-” I was abruptly interrupted as the door was flung open by Sirius Black. 

            “Well hello ladies!” Black came into the compartment and flung himself down next to Hannah who turned tomato red. Soon two more tall boys filed into the compartment and after them one shorter boy who squeaked as he entered because he tripped over his own feet.

            “Hello Lily, Hannah, Alice,” Remus said politely, “How were your summers?”

            “Amazing!” Hannah replied dramatically, her cheer back, and on full blast

            “Great!” Alice responded giving Remus a friendly smile

            “Er-okay,” I said, “How was your?” Out of all the marauders, Remus was my favorite. He was smart, kind, and sensitive, and wasn’t as much of a rule breaker as Sirius and James or a follower like Peter.

            “It was, um, interesting,” Remus said, he looked around the compartment, “Where’s Kate?” But before I could reply James slipped into the seat next to me. 

            “Um, is it okay if I sit here?” He asked me nervously.

            “Whatever Potter, I don’t care,” I didn’t care that I sounded really harsh. I didn’t notice everyone in the compartment exchange looks, nor did I notice the hurt evident in James Potter’s hazel eyes. However, he just shrugged, not showing the pain I put him through with the three simple words _I don’t care_. Before anyone could break the awkward silence Kate rushed into the compartment.

            “Lily, come one, Heads need to run the Prefects meetings!”

            “Oh bloody hell!” “I forgot, I’m already the worst Head Girl!” Kate gave me a sympathetic look but rushed me out of the compartment, just as she was leaving she stopped, 

            “Oh yeah, James Head Boy is needed too,” Kate added. I stopped in my tracks.

            “What?” “Potter you’re head boy!” I basically spat

            “Yeah, so what!” James snapped back. I was a bit taken aback. 

            “I-well-I just assumed it would be Remus if any marauder,” I replied growing a little red on my cheeks, embarrassed.

            “We were all confused Lily!” Sirius chuckled. James smacked the top of his head.

            “Well we better get going, they are probably wondering where the Gryffindor Prefects and Heads are,” Remus said. Like me, Remus had been a Prefect since fifth year but was now accompanied by Kate as the other seventh year Gryffindor Prefect because I was Head Girl. The four of us rushed out of the compartment to the front of the train where all the Prefects were already waiting.

            “Sorry about that guys, Lily and I forgot,” James said smiling and melting all the girls in the compartment except me and Kate. We slid into seats and James continued talking and organizing the meeting. I smiled to myself as I realized I could write some things down in my journal and no one would notice, James was surprisingly being responsible and mature so I would let him handle the Prefects.

** Personal Journal of Lily Evans **

Wow, I’m not going to deny it James is definitely better looking than last year. He is still lanky but somehow he is a little more toned, I don’t know how though, he only plays Quidditch! Oh my god I can’t believe I just wrote that! No, James Potter is an arrogant, conceited, toe rag, who is very fit…argh! But he has that awful messy hair that he always runs his hands through! Ugh! He is so annoying!

\------------------------

            “Lily what do you think?” James asked, staring at me with his big hazel eyes.

            “Huh?” I looked up from my journal suddenly aware that every eye was on me.

            “We were saying how we should have a Prefects meeting within the first two weeks of school so we can discuss patrolling schedules,” James said with an amused look on his face. He realized I hadn’t been paying attention. Damn. I guess I wasn’t as smooth as I thought.

            “Oh, er, right, great idea,” I said lamely as I felt my face heat up as a few people snickered. However, surprisingly James sent them death glares and they quieted immediately.

            “Alright then, that’s all for today, we’ll meet back up at Hogwarts,” James said wrapping up the meeting, “Oh yeah, don’t forget to get your House’s password on your way out,” James concluded before standing up himself, grabbing the sheet that said the Gryffindor password and headed out of the compartment. 

            “Erm James,” I shouted after him. He turned around with a cocky grin on his face, “What?” I snapped.

            “You didn’t call me Potter!” he said beaming

            “Sorry _POTTER_!” I said stressing his name

            “No, I like hearing you call me James,”

            “Argh, you know what never!” I huffed turning around and walking to my friends’ compartment.

            “No, no, no Lily, its fine you can apologize!” James said catching up with me and laughing

            “You are so bloody annoying!” I hissed and with that I turned on my heel and started pulling open the compartment door.

            “Wait not so fast!” James’ fast chaser reflexes worked as an advantage as he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back. “Look Lily I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you or anything, I’m really sorry!” James apologized sweetly.

            “C’mon Evans he is basically begging on his hands and knees!” Sirius said poking his head out of the compartment

            “That wouldn’t hurt!” I joked, but before I knew it James was on his hands and knees literally begging at my feet. I couldn’t help laughing, “Alright that’s enough Pot-James, get up, I get the point,” He leapt up and before I could react he pulled me into a hug. Soon I realized what happened and pushed him off of me, “Enough James, you’re lucky I don’t hex you!” In Lily’s mind it was an empty threat, she couldn’t even imagine hexing him right now. I then pushed past James and Sirius and into the compartment. Alice’s and Hannah’s eyes shone with amusement as I realized they’d seen the whole thing through the door. When Kate and Remus entered the compartment a minute later I could tell from the smiles on their faces that they had been right behind me in the hallway when it happened. “Oh shut it!” I snapped even though no one had said anything. They all understood and tried to hide their amusement.

            The rest of the train ride was uneventful, it consisted of a lot of exploding snaps, gossiping about the newest couples and break-ups of the summer(Alice, Hannah, and Kate), discussing Quidditch (Sirius and James), and me trying to read but finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate whenever James looked at me. Soon enough we were pulling into Hogsmeade Station and piling into the carriages that drove us up to the school. 

            The sorting was uneventful and soon it was time for the start of term feast.

            “Sirius, do you honestly need to stuff your face like that, you’re eating like a starved dog!” Hannah exclaimed with a disgusted look on her face. This caused all the marauders to crack up hysterically. I shared a confused look with Kate but she just shrugged, it wasn’t uncommon for the marauders to laugh at something like this.

            “Sorry Hannah, I’ll try to be less dog-like,” Sirius said before exploding again into bark-like laughter. 

I rolled my eyes and looked at Dumbledore as he stood up and raised one hand to quiet everyone. Even the marauders laughter died down quickly. Dumbledore’s piercing blue eyes sparkled as he smiled.

“Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!” Dumbledore’s voice rang through the Great Hall, “Welcome new students, welcome old students, and welcome to all Professors!” Dumbledore’s voice echoed through the pin-drop silent Hall. “I’m pleased to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Vance, I know we will all make her feel at home,” Looking up at the Slytherins as he said the last bit.

“Olivia Corners is hot now!” Sirius exclaimed in a loud whisper, looking at the seventh year Ravenclaw.

“She’s dating Jack Fuller,” Hannah replied quickly “They’ve been dating since the end of last year,”

“Damn, that idiot from Hufflepuff?”

“He is not an idiot!” Hannah said fiercely, having dated Jack in fifth year.

“Yeah well I never liked him,” Sirius huffed

“No, you haven’t liked him since fifth year,” James added with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Shove off mate I never liked him,” Sirius said a little heatedly. I raised my eyebrows at Hannah but she just smirked and looked away, knowing if she didn’t she would start cracking up. I looked over at Alice who looked like Christmas had come early and she was five again. Alice is a huge romantic and we all knew that Sirius had like Hannah for forever. Kate snickered into her dessert plate, and me having no control over my mouth laughed out loud. Earning a huge glare from Sirius and an approving grin from James which I just disregarded.

“So-er, what classes are you taking Lily?” Remus asked, trying to break the awkward moment.

“Ah, don’t get her started, she’ll go off on her whole speech about the future and I really don’t need to hear it again!” Kate complained

“It’s not a bad thing to be prepared you know!” I huffed

“Of course not Lils, but you already know exactly what you want to be and everything, and most of us don’t, it just kinda freaks us out,” Alice said calmly

“Well not everything…” I said lamely. Alice just smiled and turned to Remus discussing whether or not to take Care of Magical Creatures. 

Soon Dumbledore dismissed us all to our Common Rooms and I bustled around trying to help first years find their way to the Gryffindor one, and remind the Prefects to tell others the password. When I finally made it to the Common Room it was to be greeted not by a warm, soft, bed, but many more students with endless amounts of questions.

\------

A/N~ well I hope you liked it! Reviews would be amazing but I thank you for reading it all the same!!!!!! Constructive criticism would be appreciated but please be nice, this is my first fanfiction and all! Of course comments are also extremely appreciated! Thanks guys! =D

…Lexa

            

            

              


	2. Chapter Two

Okay I forgot to write an authors note on my first chapter (it’s my first time using this site!) but I just want to say that this is my first time writing a fanfiction so comments and criticism are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much for reading it so far! So here is the second chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: obviously I own nothing, because if I did I wouldn’t be writing on a website I would be making money (hopefully) off of a book!

 

            By the time I had finished answering questions in the common room I was ready to collapse. I slowly climbed the staircase to the girl’s seventh year dormitory. The only light on that was on was Kate’s bedside table lamp. I walked over to her bed and collapsed at the end where she was reading.

            “You look awful,” She stated looking up from her book

            “Aw thanks, I know I can always expect a compliment from you!” I said sarcastically. She smirked

            “Go to bed, you look like you could use it, and remember we have our first day of classes tomorrow,” Kate said looking down and continuing to read her book. I groaned and stood up, made my way to the bathroom to get washed up and changed or bed and then collapsed on my four poster bed between Alice’s and Hannah’s.

            “You should go to bed too,” I whispered over Hannah’s sleeping body.

            “Nah, I don’t really sleep, you know that,”

            “But we have our first day of classes tomorrow you have to try Kate!” I whispered exasperatedly

            “Hah, maybe, night Lils,”

            “G’night,” I murmured. Already falling into a sleep filled with dreams about a certain messy-haired boy at a wedding with a blonde bride marrying a rather large and rotund man with a bushy mustache.

            “I awoke to sunlight streaming in through the window next to my bed. I turned to look at the clock and groaned inwardly when I realized it was only 6:30. I was awake now, meaning I wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep so, starting the day considerably earlier than I had to, I went into the bathroom to take my morning shower.

            “Lily, get out of the shower!” Kate shrieked

            “What?” “What’s wrong, what happened?” I asked concernedly

            “Oh, er, nothing I just need to take my showers at 7,” Kate said sheepishly

            “Argh, don’t give me a heart attack, I’ll be out in a minute!”

\------

 

            “You smell like strawberries,” James said sliding in next to me at breakfast

            “Um, excuse me?” I asked confused

            “Your hair smells like strawberries, it always does, I like it,” James said casually

            “Oh, er, thanks?” I said still a little confused. James smiled,

            “No problem,” I stopped with a piece of toast halfway to my mouth. James had just complimented me and he was still in one piece, I hadn’t hexed him. I sat like that for a minute, contemplating what it meant.

            “Well I your not gonna eat that could you please put it down you look kinda crazy hun,” Hannah said from across the table clearly amused. I snapped to my senses and put the toast down growing red and cursing my redhead genes.

\------

 

            James smiled to himself, he had just complimented Lily and gotten away unscathed. And she was now thunderstruck by it. Sure the compliment hadn’t been exactly what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her she was beautiful or something but then he smelled that intoxicating scent of her shampoo and it kind of slipped out.

            “Smooth,” Hannah mouthed to him smiling

            “Thanks,” He mouthed back this time smiling outwardly. Lily excused herself shortly after that mumbling something about getting to class early, even though there was still a half hour of breakfast left.

            “What’s up with Lils?” Alice asked, her bright blue round eyes even rounder with concern.

            “I complimented her,” James said, beaming.

            “And she didn’t do anything about it,” Hannah added because Alice looked confused

            “Oh!” Alice let out a little gasp

            “Weird…” Kate trailed off

            “Okay, I knew you guys couldn’t function without me, but obviously you didn’t by the surprised looks on your faces,” Sirius joked as he came to sit next to them after entering the Great Hall. Hannah gave him a look.

            “New development mate,” James said looking excited.

            “James complimented Lily and he is still alive, plus she got all flustered and left!” Hannah shared excitedly. To say Sirius was surprised would be a huge understatement. Sirius had seen James after he would simply tell Lily she was really smart and he didn’t even get away with that without a slap or a couple of cuts and bruises. Sirius looked around to make sure they weren’t joking it was that unbelievable. However, all there faces were excited and honest, even Remus and Kate were paying attention and not having a side conversation about books and Prefect duties. 

            “Wow, mate, pretty awesome, I mean no offense it’s just a compliment and I’m happy for you and just as surprised as everyone else, but don’t get your hopes up, girls are a weird species,” 

            “Hey!” Hannah said looking a bit annoyed “Boys are definitely much weirder!” Sirius looked like he was about to retort but Alice cut in.

            “Well, it looks like this year is already better than last year!” Alice said brightly

            “Definitely,” James added. Remembering the first day of school last year when he had asked Lily out. He ended up with a blue face and scales on his arms for a week. “Sirius, Sirius are you still there?” James asked laughing and waving a hand in front of Sirius’ face.

            “What-oh yah, just er nothing,”

            “Uh huh, you can pretend all you want you weren’t just looking up Gaby White’s skirt but we all know you were,” Sirius just laughed

            “She’s wearing red knickers; she’s basically advertising that she’s open for a shag in a broom cupboard!” Hannah looked at Sirius disgustedly.

            “Is that all you think girls are, one quick shag?”

            “I mean girls like Gaby, bloody hell yeah!” This wasn’t a completely misguided view on her, Gaby was well known for her broom cupboard tendencies. However, Hannah didn’t see it that way, especially coming from Sirius’ mouth, him being a big womanizer. She scoffed and jabbed at her eggs angrily. The rest of breakfast was silent and awkward and the happy mood of earlier was long forgotten. No one was upset when breakfast drew to a close and classes started.

\------

 

            “I, er, want to get to class early,” I mumbled and stood up to leave the Great Hall. I knew I looked stupid because there was still half an hour left of breakfast but there were too many thoughts running through my head. I quickly left the Great Hall and went into the first classroom I saw. I collapsed on to a chair and put my head on the desk. What is happening to me? Why did I just let James compliment me? I mean it was only about what my hair smells like which is a kind of strange thing to say, but still, if he had said that last year he would have at least been slapped. Argh why does he do this to me? The biggest question that was running through my head at the moment was not why I didn’t slap him or hex him. But it was why I hadn’t felt angry, I didn’t feel over the moon with joy but I was indifferent to it. He could have complimented me twenty more times and I wouldn’t have done a thing, James Potter wasn’t annoying the hell out of me…I could actually, gasp, stand to be around him. But just as that thought ran through my head a more familiar one occurred. James is annoying, and only lives for the chase of me, the drive he gets when I yell back, and the lust to get the one thing that he can’t have. Why was that suddenly okay with me? It shouldn’t be, I should be furious! But then again, that emotion hadn’t even crossed my mind until I thought about things from a perspective of years previous. What if I never got annoyed with James again, or was this a one time thing. Was I looking too closely into this? Did any of it even matter, what if I was just friends with James. Hah who am I kidding; he might not annoy me <i>as</i> much as years previous but he was still James bloody Potter and I would never forget the 6 years of tormenting he put me through. 

\------

            “Hey Lily, are you okay?” James asked concernedly

            “What-oh yeah I’m fine, just er a stomach ache,” I said. My mouth controlling itself and smiling a little at him, “Thanks,” James looked taken aback by my civility and to be honest I was too, after all the thoughts that had ran through my head in the classroom earlier I was surprised I would be civil. However, he returned my smile with a huge grin that lit up his hazel bespectacled eyes. 

            “Good, we were all worried,”

            My heart dropped a little but I pushed everything to the back of my mind, “It was probably just first day of school nerves,”

            “You shouldn’t have first day of school nerves, you’re the smartest person in our year!” James exclaimed. I blushed.

            “No, you’re much better at Transfiguration than me and Defense Against the Dark Arts!”

            “Nah, I’m okay but you’re definitely top of the class,”

            “Nuh uh!”

            “Fine, let’s agree to disagree because we are both way to stubborn to give in,” James said

            “Agreed!” We then shook on it and I walked away to join Kate and Remus on the other side of the corridor.

            “What the bloody hell was that?” Kate inquired as I walked over.

            “What was what?” I asked confusedly. Remus gave me a disbelieving look.

            “Um, the whole cutesy, flirty, argument you just had with James!” Kate exclaimed loudly

            “Cutesy?” “Flirty?” “We were just arguing over who was better at Transfigurations and Defense Against the Dark Arts…oh…” I said as I realized the conversation could have been misinterpreted. “No, it was nothing like that, at all!” Kate just raised her eyebrows at me.

            “I’m sure Lily,” Remus said, trying to sound understanding but still sounding disbelieving.

            “So, gonna partner with James to ‘see who’s better’ ” Kate asked giving me a look halfway between amusement and curiosity.

            “Shut it, you know it’s not like that!”

            “I know nothing about this new strange exchange!” Kate said mischievously, “Care to explain,” 

            I was saved from having to explain what I didn’t even understand when Professor McGonagall sent us a death glare which caused us to quickly find our seats and quiet down. McGonagall wrote the directions on the board to the incantation to turn items into pocket watches and set us to work immediately.

            “Ah, this is so annoying!” Hannah exclaimed in a whisper to Alice. I turned around to find Hannah’s teacup inscribed with numbers and ticking, only partially through the transfiguration into a pocket watch. Kate turned around too.

            “Hah, niiice!” Kate said sarcastically

            “Why can everyone do it but me, even Sirius already transfigured it!” Hannah complained, “I’m a failure!” Hannah whined dramatically, throwing her head down on the desk and accidently pushing the teacup off of it. There was a loud cracking noise as the teacup shattered into several pieces. Kate cracked up and Alice sympathetically patted Hannah’s head.

            “Miss. Spinnet, please control your limbs!” Came Professor McGonagall’s voice from behind us.

            “Sorry Professor,” Hannah mumbled, “Reparo,” She muttered, and her teacup became whole again. As soon as it did it turned into a pristine pocket watch. “What the-?” Hannah said turning around.

            “Hannah, your parchment,” Alice said, we all looked down to see Sirius’ messy scrawl appear on her notes.

 

<b>LOOKED LIKE YOU COULD USE SOME HELP-S</b>

<i>Thanks but I don’t need your pity Black!-H</i>

<b>SHIT SPINNET! JUST TRYING TO HELP!</b>

<i>Well I don’t need YOUR help</i>

<b>HEY WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?</b>

<i>You’re a selfish, ignorant, self-absorbed, conceited, manwhore!</i>

<b>OKAY, FINE! BUT AT LEAST I’M NOT A SLAGGY, DESPERATE, FUCKWIT!</b>

 

            “Miss. Spinnet, where do you think you’re going?” Professor McGonagall called after Hannah as she ran out of the classroom.

            “I’ll go after her, Professor,” I offered, standing up and gathering my things. I sent Sirius a death glare that would freeze fire, and kicked him extremely hard on the shins as I walked out the door.

            “YOWTCH!” Sirius yelped in pain as I smirked. I found Hannah in the girl’s lavatory pacing back and forth in front of the mirrors.

            “Hannah what are you doing?” I asked carefully, just in case she lashed out at me or completely broke down.

            “I’m deciding on whether to be mad or upset, I can’t decide!” But tears had already started to flow down her cheeks.

            “Aw, hun, its okay Sirius is just a conceited toe rag who knows nothing about human emotions!”

            “Lils?” Hannah said weakly.

            “Yeah…?”

            “Am I slaggy and desperate?” Hannah whimpered.

            “Oh god no!” I cried, “Sirius just doesn’t know what to say to you because you’re the only decent girl he has ever liked!”

            “Liked? Hah!” Hannah scoffed.

            “Wait, you don’t know he likes you?” I asked bewildered.

            “Well I mean Alice tells me he does but you know Alice, she’s a hopeless romantic!”

            “Hun everyone knows he likes you!”

            “Nah, he probably just sees me as another piece of meat like all those other girls he dates,” Hannah said with a disgusted tone.

            “Really Hannah you are unbelievable, Sirius likes you, he just isn’t a man enough to tell you!” I cried again

            “Hah okay Lils, whatever you say,” Hannah chuckled in an <i>“I feel sorry you believe that” </i>way.

            “You are ridiculous Hannah Spinnet, you really are!” I sighed

            “We should probably go; I wouldn’t want to make the Head Girl late to potions!”

            “Oh yeah, we can’t be late on the first day of classes!” School Lily kicked in as she gathered her books from the bathroom floor; she couldn’t be late for a class!

            “Haha okay, let me just wash up a little first,” Hannah stood and wiped away here tears, reapplying her smudged plum eyeliner. “Alright off to potions!” Hannah said slightly cheerier.

            “That’s the spirit!” I shouted, and with that we traipsed down to the dungeons where our fellow Gryffindors were already waiting in the corridor across from the Ravenclaws. 

 

 

A/N Alright another chapter! I changed some of it before any of my friends could read it so if something sounds bad or wrong please let me know and I’ll fix it! Thank you for reading this! Reviews are greatly greatly greatly appreciated!!!!!! =D

…lexa

            

 

 

<i></i>

 

            

           


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N~Thanks to Limewedges for her reviews! They were my first ones and they actually made my day =)**

**Disclaimer: Well I really like the fun, witty disclaimers, however, I do not have the ability to write them so I will just say that if you think I am J.K. Rowling there is something seriously wrong with you and you should get your head checked out…just putting it out there!**

\------

The rest of the day passed by with all the Professors lecturing about N.E.W.T.S. and how difficult they were going to be. By the end of dinner I was just ready to crash for the night but there was still a huge load of homework that the Professors so kindly gave us. 

“I can’t believe we have sooo much homework! You would think they would ease us in a little more!” Kate complained as we walked towards the common room.

“Ahhhh, Miss. Katherine it is N.E.W.T. year, you must study hard to do well in life!” Remus came up behind us doing a perfect imitation of Professor Flitwicks squeaky little voice and scaring Kate.

“Oh my god, Remus don’t do that I really thought you were him!” Kate exclaimed nudging him. Remus chuckled. “But honestly we have a million papers due tomorrow. How can we even have that many, I don’t even think I take that many classes!” Kate complained 

“I guess the Professors are just trying to prepare us,” Remus replied, always the voice of reason.

“Is it possible for you to complain Remus?” Kate asked honestly. “I really don’t think I’ve ever heard you complain!” Kate exclaimed. However, we were interrupted as Sirius came over to us.

“What happened to you? Did girls finally realize you aren’t good in bed?” Remus joked

“Hey, I resent that!” Sirius said although he looked moody.

“What do you want Black, come to call us whores too?” I said coldly glaring at him. He winced slightly but kept up his façade. 

“I didn’t start it! She was asking for it and you know it!”

“No she wasn’t! Just because she believes in doing class work the proper way and got a bit mad when you did it for her does not mean she was asking for it!” Kate replied angrily, sticking up for Hannah.

“A bit mad? She called me a selfish, ignorant, self-absorbed, conceited, manwhore!” Sirius retorted now looking more mad than mopey. 

“Well…she’s…well…I don’t know!” Kate’s honey colored hair swung across her back as she shook her head. “Can’t you guys just get past the whole hurt feelings part and move onto the part where you passionately snog in a broom cupboard?” 

            “Wh-a-a-a-tttt?” Sirius spluttered. Kate’s celery green eyes shone with amusement

            “Come off it. All those ‘hurt feelings’ are not because you called each other names! You’re not eleven anymore!”

            “I kind of have to agree with Kate. Plus suspiciously enough you have hated Jack ever since fifth year. Coincidence? I think not!” Remus added his eyes glinting with laughter.

            “Oh totally! There is no denying it, Sirius likes Hannah!” I added in on the fun. Now Sirius looked like he was going to blow

            “I DO NOT LIKE HANNAH SPINNET NOR HAVE I EVER AND I NEVER WILL!” Sirius shouted to the whole seventh floor corridor. A couple of students snickered but stopped when Sirius turned his murderous expression on them.

            “Touchy subject mate?” Remus said knowingly.

            “Argh! And I called you my friend!” And with that Sirius stormed down the corridor where he then shouted the password to a very disgruntled fat lady and pushed some third years out of the portrait hole to climb through. 

            “Well that was…” Kate started

            “Er interesting…” Remus finished

            “Hah, that’s an understatement!” I said.   

\------

All of the next day Sirius avoided everyone like they were the plague. This of course made everyone talk about his obvious hotts for Hannah. Hannah, being the only one who still didn’t believe he liked her would only glare when someone mentioned his name. She doesn’t take kindly to being called a desperate whore. So as our first week of school passed, people were finally getting into the swing of things. This meant I now knew how to balance my Head Girl duties and homework, and Hannah knew how to be the farthest away from Sirius in any situation. As the second week began Hannah still hated Sirius and Sirius was still trying to avoid everyone, but with the marauders as your best friends, avoiding is a very hard task to accomplish.

\------

**James POV**

            “Oi, Sirius wait up!” I shouted after him

            “Sorry James gotta run!” 

            “No, this is over with! We have had enough of you avoiding us, spit out your problem!” I exclaimed, finally catching up to him in the corridor.

            “Erm, nothing’s wrong just got to…study, yeah! Just got to study!”

            “Hah if you’re studying then you better grab a few jumpers because hell just froze over!” 

Sirius sighed and looked around at the bustling hallway. Everyone was trying to push themselves to the Great Hall to get lunch before running off to the library to finish last minute homework.

            “It’s just-I-well-I-” Sirius tried to explain

            “You like Hannah. Yeah, yeah, I know so wipe that astounded hurt puppy dog look off your face, it’s really unattractive!”

            “But I can’t like her!” Sirius moaned

            “Well obviously you can because you do!” I retorted

            “No, it’s just, oh never mind. You wouldn’t understand you’ve always been in love with Lily!” Sirius huffed then stormed back up to the Gryffindor common room.

            “Er-” Came a voice from behind me

            “Oh shit! Hannah!” My brain spun with excuses for that conversation but I came up with none. “How much did you hear?” I winced

            “Just enough,” Hannah replied her warm brown eyes sparkling with some emotion I couldn’t read. “So what’s all this shit about how he ‘can’t like me’ or something?”

            “I can honestly say, I have no clue. I guess you’ll just have to ask him!” I smiled and walked away, “I wouldn’t go now though, he’s probably pretty mad!” I shouted over my shoulder from halfway to the Great Hall. “Good luck!” And with that I slipped into the Great Hall where I easily spotted a splash of red brightened by the black school robes. 

I made my way over and when she turned those beautiful emerald orbs on me I think my heart skipped five beats in my chest, and my hands turned clammy, and I’m pretty sure my eyes fell out because I’d never seen her look more gorgeous. I smiled widely, I couldn’t help it. I had no control over my own body when around her; it would definitely be the death of me. But what I didn’t expect was her to smile a little and pat the bench next to her, as if expecting me to take it. Well I would have if I had control of my body, I would have done it with ease and a sense of aloofness but no. I tripped on my overly large feet and stumbled into the bench laying merely three steps away from me. I think if Lily would have had anything in her mouth it would have been spit all over Alice who was sitting across from her, thankfully there was not. I, however, was dying from a different cause than laughter; thankfully my non-functioning body had a different plan for me that, surprisingly, saved my ass. “Heh, sorry bout that, I’m a bit distracted, I-er-have to hold Quidditch tryouts soon,” I said lamely. However apparently Quidditch isn’t a strong point for Lily and she went along with it.

            “Oh, congrats on being Quidditch Captain, I didn’t know!”

            “Thanks. Now I can torture Sirius and make him wake up early for practices!” I was back on footing I knew about. Talking to Lily about Quidditch-easy! Our conversation continued to stay on the topic of Quidditch where at one point I had to explain the whole game to her. When I finally looked up after my long description of Quidditch I could see that Lily was actually still paying attention and Alice looked like her small round face would just fall off she was so excited.

            “Er-Alice are you okay?” I asked concernedly

            “Oh my god yes! Do you see what is happening?” She said excitedly her bright blue eyes alight. 

            “Well I just learned how to play Quidditch in theory.” Lily offered

            “No no no! You and James are having a civil conversation! It’s unheard of, it’s impossible, and it’s happening…and you guys are enjoying it!”

I had never seen Lily Evans’ face so red. Of course it was adorable, but amusing all the same. I chuckled lightly at the situation but soon realized it was the wrong thing to do when Lily glared at me and then abruptly excused herself from the table.

            “Oh! Sorry James, I didn’t mean to get her angry, it’s just…it’s so exciting!” Alice’s little voice squeaked, her chocolate brown pixie hair cut ruffled by her nervous hands.

            “Don’t worry about it, it was too good to be true anyway” I said shaking my head and ruffling my hair too. Alice frowned at what I said but let it go, knowing that it was true but not wanting it to be. 

            Lily avoided me the rest of the day. By the time I was back in the Gryffindor common room I was sick of being avoided. I would find Lily and talk and then I guess on to Sirius if he was still pulling the “studying” act. However, the marauders had a different plan.

            “James! Where have you been…tonight is one of _those_ nights!” Peter squeaked, putting an emphasis on the word those.

            “Er what? Sorry Peter?”

            “You know Moony…and um the moon…and um a lot of fur and teeth and…oh the Whomping willow!” Peter tried to explain without letting anyone understand what he was talking about.

            “Ooooh! How could I have forgotten?”

            “Lily I reckon, although she hasn’t really been around since about seven,” Peter suggested.

            Something sparked my brain about seven o’ clock tonight. Oh fuck, the prefects meeting. Lily would be livid if I missed it, I couldn’t I’m Head Boy. However, it’s a full moon. I can’t miss Remus’ transformation either. We had a furry little problem to take care of tonight.

“Hey, you ready?” Came Sirius’ voice from behind

“Yeah, better have fun tonight. It’s my last night alive. Lily is going to murder me; I’m missing the prefects meeting!” 

And truth be told, our moonlit excursions on those one nights a month had turned into a fun experience. As soon as we had learned about Remus’ condition in second year we had been searching for a way to make them easier. Finally in fifth year we perfected the transformation and became illegal Animagi. I was a stag, Sirius a black shaggy dog, and Peter a small rat that could easily slip between the Whomping Willow’s thrashing branches to hit the knot at the bottom that immobilized it.

“That sucks mate. But hey, Remus is missing it too!” Sirius tried to sound cheerful.

“But for some reason unknown to man, Lily actually likes him. Plus he’s not Head Boy.” I said

“I resent that!” Remus cried entering the common room looking tired and worn out. 

Remus always looked sickly before and after the transformations. Hopefully in about two days he would go back to his usual self, but until then he would adorn deep circles under his eyes and a pale tone to his face.

I grimaced and sighed. “You ready Moony?”

“Am I ever?” he groaned

We all traipsed up to the seventh year boy dormitory to retrieve the invisibility cloak that I had inherited from my father. Slowly we made our way down the stairs and cautiously out of the common room. 

As we passed the Great Hall I could hear the sounds of the Prefect meeting and could have sworn I heard Lily’s voice asking where I was. Maybe it was wishful thinking but she didn’t even sound mad, just disappointed. Which was maybe the worst of them all. As we crossed the sloping grounds to the Whomping Willow I looked back at the glowing gold windows of the Great Hall. And there I could see Lily, sitting alone at the long desk conjured for two, reading of the checklist of things that were to be covered at the meeting. Her gorgeous hair struck me at that moment and I fell behind from the rest. The cloak now with them. Maybe it was fate or maybe it was because now she had James-radar but she took that moment to stare out the window. And yes she caught my eye. And yes she held my gaze. But no she didn’t run out to kiss me passionately. And no she didn’t run out to scream at me skipping the meeting or even being on school grounds after hours. She just looked at me, and stared and stared. A longing gaze in her eyes, one that wanted to know answers not the feel of my lips and skin like I so wanted of her. She didn’t want to feel my heart beat in my chest to make sure I was feeling everything as strongly as she, like I yearned for so badly. And she didn’t continue staring at me as I walked off into the distance, rather she turned back to the parchment she had moments before been reading from while I ran to catch up with the others, now waiting for me at the base of the Whomping Willow. But before I entered that dark desolate tunnel that lead to that ruined and awful house, I turned for one last gaze. 

One last stare at the girl who had caught my eye in first year. And when I looked back I didn’t see that pretty girl I had seen in first year. But I saw the mean bitch who had constantly yelled at me for six years. I saw the red faced feisty girl who always jumped at an opportunity to tell me off. But I also saw the girl who had given me a small smile and offered me a seat next to her at lunch. I saw the girl who had looked at me confusedly while I explained Quidditch to her, even though I know she isn’t a big fan. And then I saw the girl who had just given me the most fulfilling gaze I had ever received. And I realized maybe she didn’t hate me, maybe she even liked me as acquaintances, but if I could have that beautiful heart-shaped face staring at me everyday for the rest of my life. I would do anything.

**A/N~Well, another chapter! I’m really sorry it took so long, I really want to update faster than that but I have actually been extremely busy(blah blah blah blah blah) I have vacation in 3 weeks so I’m hoping to get 3 chapters out before then and hopefully another 2 during vacation! This is all wishful thinking though! Please review! All reviews are appreciated more than you would ever know! Also suggestions are always taken into consideration (and usually used!) Well thanks a bunches for reading and please please please review!**

**…Lexa**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N~Okayyyy chapter 4…thanks for the reviews and the people who added me to their favorites/alerts…it means a lot to me guys! Ummm so a lot of L/J interaction in this chapter so that should get you excited!!!!**

**Disclaimer-I’m JK. Rowling…you didn’t know! Hah I wish!**

**\------**

The Prefects meeting was already running ten minutes behind but I didn’t have the heart to start it just yet. I was hoping and wishing that James wouldn’t prove me wrong, that he would show up and be responsible and mature. But no, so far no sign of James anywhere near the Great Hall. But then I saw them, a glimpse of four shadowy figures for a split second and then there was just one. Of course I knew who they were even though my heart was trying to convince me I saw wrong. They wouldn’t do this. James had been acting mature (kinda) and responsible (basically), I actually believed that he had changed. The tugging at my heart whenever I saw him proved that. And that’s how I knew it was him standing on the Hogwarts ground, staring at me through the windows instead of next to me. My heart pulled me towards him but my mind shut that out. My mind had always been stronger than my heart. 

I was disappointed and surprisingly not mad. He had let me down and I couldn’t do anything about it. He was the same old James Potter as ever. Pulling pranks with the Marauders is more important than Prefect meetings. I gazed back at him, his face so full of regret and sorrow and something else I couldn’t read. He thought I was going to yell and hex him and tell him he had to come. I was sad that that was my reputation with him. So when I seek him out later and ask for an explanation as to why he wasn’t at the Prefects meeting, he won’t be faced with my wand and my lashing mouth, but with a calm exterior and a need and a want to understand what is happening.

\------

“Er, James can I talk to you?” My heart pounded as I approached him in the common room the next night.

So much for a calm exterior.

“Yeah, um, listen about last night…I’m really sorry but there was this thing that well um…” James tried to explain

“Why?” I asked softly

“Um, what?”

“Why didn’t you come, I thought you had changed, I thought this meant something to you. And I know it’s just some stupid Prefects meeting but I just thought…never mind…just forget about it,” I muttered before turning around and leaving the common room.

I was being stupid. It was just a Prefects meeting. But that didn’t explain why my heart twinged whenever I thought of James outside with the marauders and me, inside waiting for him. It didn’t explain why there were suddenly tears rolling down my face which I tried to hastily wipe away. I didn’t even know where my feet were taking me but I just wanted to be far away. Far away from James so I could work out all my emotions. However, James didn’t seem to know that.

“Wait, Lily!” James shouted from down the corridor. 

He sprinted to meet me grabbing my shoulders when he did so that I couldn’t run off. Wow he was good, how did he know that was exactly what I had been thinking.

“Lily I’m sorry I wasn’t at the meeting it’s just well, I can’t really explain it…wait are you crying?” 

“Just forget about it Potter,”

“Are we really back to surnames, I thought we had made progress!” James exclaimed

“Yeah, I thought we had too,” I mumbled.

I couldn’t read the expression on James’ face but I knew he was confused. I had just admitted to us making progress towards an amicable acquaintanceship.

“Lily, I wish I could explain. I really do, but…well…it’s not really my thing to tell,”

“I understand. It’s just another marauder secret. I said forget it Potter.” 

James groaned and ruffled his hair in annoyance.

“Is that it? You’re just going to say its fine when really you are burning with rage on the inside. You’re just gonna shut me out now aren’t you? Say we’re fine and the ignore me until I finally have the brains to figure out you meant absolutely nothing you said last night and it was all total bullshit!” James exploded.

I stepped back confused and a bit scared. He knew exactly what I was going to do. Was I that predictable? I searched for words to say but I couldn’t think of anything. James saw the expression on my face and softened his tone.

“I’m really sorry I can’t tell you why I wasn’t at the meeting but like I said, it’s not my secret to tell. And I’m really sorry that you are just going to forget all the progress we’ve made and resort to our old ways just because it is easier to do. We have to work for what we have Lily!”

“We aren’t in a relationship Potter, there shouldn’t be any work involved,”

“Don’t you think I bloody know that? Of course we aren’t in a relationship because you never listen to anything I say! I really like you Lily, I always have but you are too bloody stubborn to think this isn’t some joke or chase. You always think with your head Lily because if you didn’t you would realize I really do like you and I do wish that I could tell you what I was doing and I do wish that you would just stop pretending that everything coming out of my mouth tonight is bullshit!” James raged.

Now I was really scared. Not because James looked borderline psychotic, no. But because James was right, he had figured me out and now I couldn’t do anything about it. Lying wouldn’t work; I had a feeling he knows when I lie. Telling the truth would get me shit, how could I tell him I liked him when I didn’t want to and told my heart to stop jumping every time I saw him. He was staring at me with eyes blazing with so many emotions and all I could do was tremble and shake. His eyes softened and he looked sorry that he had exploded. But instead of apologizing like I had expected he just walked away. I was so surprised that I just stood there but a split second later I realized what I had to do.

“James, wait!” Oh how ironic the role reversal was.

He paused and turned around slowly looking me deep in the eye and warning me not to lie.

“I-well-i-i-”

“Goddamnit Lily spit it out!”

“I’m sorry, I overreacted and this isn’t the kind of relationship I want with you. Can’t we just be, well nice to each other? Not friends, but we would be able to tolerate each other. You know so we can work and so our friends won’t kill us,” I said tentatively. James smiled

“I think I would like that,”

I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding and smiled. This would be good. I hope.

\------

**James POV**

“Who’d you just shag?” Sirius questioned as I walked into the seventh year boy dormitory

“Why do you think he shagged someone?” Peter questioned from his bed looking up from his Transfiguration book questioningly.

“Do you see his face?!”

“Uh, yeah Sirius and he looks happy,” Remus added

“Exactly!” Sirius cried

“Er, did I miss something ‘cuz I don’t see how that means he shagged someone,” Peter said

“Nope Pete you missed nothing Sirius is just being Sirius,” Remus sighed

“Hey! C’mon look at the facts! When does anyone ever look that happy unless they’ve just shagged someone?”

“Um multiple other times!” Remus cried

“You guys do know I’m in here right?” I asked amusedly

“So who was it?” Sirius asked without acknowledging Remus’ exasperated look.

“No one.”

“No one?”

“No one.”

“No one?”

“No one!”

“Ok ok! Well then why do you look so happy?” Sirius asked

“Because Lily and I agreed to be friendly!”

“That’s it?” Sirius asked dubiously

“Yeah!” 

“Oh…wow…your life is pathetic!” Sirius snickered

“Oh thanks,”

“I’m here for you mate!” 

Remus and Peter sniggered at mine and Sirius’ ridiculous conversation. 

“But, um, guys I have a serious question,”

“Agh no I hate Sirius questions!” Peter complained.

It was silent for a minute before Sirius, Remus and I burst into laughter. 

“No! Serious as in S-E-R-I-O-U-S!” I spelled out slowly before laughing again. Sirius and Remus quickly followed suit and soon we were 

all laughing hysterically.

“Only we could go from needing to ask a serious question to this!” Remus choked out but continued to laugh

We laughed for a bit longer until I remembered what I wanted to ask them. I stopped laughing and Sirius and Remus stopped too.

“Um guys I really do need to ask you something…” I said

“Right, sorry about that!” Remus said

“Ok, well, see…”

“Spit it out Prongs!” Sirius cried

“Can I tell Lily about how we are Animagi?”

“WHATTTT?” Three voices shouted out

“I guess I should start with…Moony, does Lily know you’re a werewolf?”

“Ummm kinda…”

“WHATTTT?” Two voices now shouted out

“Well she figured it out in third year, she is one of the smartest students in our year!” 

“Ok, so this makes my question a lot easier…can I tell her that we are Animagi and that we go with you during the full moon?”

“I’m still kind of confused as to WHY?!” Sirius shouted

After I explained to them everything that had just happened and what had happened last night they were a little less confused.

“But I don’t understand why you need to tell her. She already forgave you!” Sirius said

“But I know that there will always be this part of her that wants to know and it would make it that much harder to be friendly,” James explained.

“Well it isn’t my secret so I have no say in this, she already knows my secret though and she hasn’t told anyone so I think it’s pretty safe.” Remus said

“Well I don’t think you should tell her!” Sirius exclaimed. “If she already forgave you, what’s the point?”

“Like I said before, I don’t think she’ll fully forgive me!”

“Well I don’t really care Prongs, whatever you do is fine with me” Said Peter, not wanting to displease me.

“Sirius?” I asked

“I still say no…”

“Please?!” 

“No!” Sirius said and stormed down the stairs and into the common room.

“That was…weird…” Remus said

“Yeah…” I said before standing up and walking to the door “I’m gonna go after him…see what’s going on…”

“Good idea, want me to come?” Remus offered

“Nah, I think it’s best if I just go”

“Okay…um…see you later then” Remus said

\------

**Lily POV**

“James and I are going to be friendly with each other so we can work in peace,” I shared with my dorm room.

There was a minute of silence and then about ten minutes of raucous laughter. I stood in the doorway tapping my foot until Kate, Alice, and Hannah could control themselves. Alice was the first to gain control and she sat on her bed staring up at me with her big blue eyes confusion etched all over her face.

“Wait Lils, you’re serious?” She questioned

Everyone’s laughing stopped and now they were all staring at me.

“Yeah, we discussed it and decided it is so much easier to work together and get things done when we are being friendly with each other. Plus it takes so much work fighting, I’m exhausted!”

“Um Lils, you’ve been fighting with him continuously for six years and now you think it’s a good idea to be nice to each other?” Kate 

asked reasonably, “What’s going on?”

“Er-nothing…why would you think something is wrong?”

“Because you are getting all nervous…” Hannah said

“Well I wouldn’t say wrong…per se…”

“WHATS UP?” Kate shouted

“Well I might possibly-don’t want to-think it’s a bad idea-can’t stop it-” I stuttered

“Are you going to finish any of those sentences hun?” Hannah asked slightly amused and slightly annoyed

“Argh! I might like Potter!” I clamped a hand over my mouth in surprise. 

I had never admitted it out loud to myself nonetheless a room full of teenage girls. I mean it was only Hannah, Kate, and Alice but still. There was complete and total silence but it wasn’t followed by laughter. They just sat there on their beds staring at me. There wasn’t a single sound and if I didn’t think it sounded really cliché I would have said you would have heard a pin drop. Maybe the silence would have continued but thankfully our other roommate Kelly walked in. I was never as grateful to see Kelly as I was in that moment. Kelly is kind of a dumb, skanky, whore. And that would be fine but she is also a complete bitch. Not a good combination. Also (of course) she is a huge gossip. I think she owns the gossip mill at Hogwarts. She walked in plopped her bag on her bed and then turned back to us.

“What is happening in here?” She questioned in her drawling voice

Nobody answered but Hannah made a face. Hannah hated Kelly more than any of us because Sirius hooked up with Kelly in fifth year…and yes it was the same time Hannah was dating Jack.

“Did like your dog kill someone?” She asked

“Um I think the expression is did your dog get killed” Hannah snarled

“Whatever, doesn’t matter!” She sniffed

“Why don’t we go down to the common room?” Alice suggested, feeling a fight coming on and not wanting it to happen.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea!” I piped up, knowing that if we went down to the common room we couldn’t talk about the confession I 

had just made.

Hannah and Kate made faces, wanting nothing more than to have a bitch fight with Kelly. Alice and I basically dragged Hannah and Kate off of their beds and down to the common room where we took the four armchairs in the far corner where we always sat.

“So Lils…anything to confess,” Hannah questioned a glint in her eye

“No,” I forced out glaring at her.

She snickered but shut up. Turning to Alice she asked,

“Have you heard about Rebecca and Matthew?”

“Ooooh yes! It’s so intense!”

“Um what happened guys?” I asked

“Well Rebecca was dating Turner right. But then at lunch yesterday Matt stood up on the Ravenclaw table and professed his love for her!” 

Hannah explained

“No! That’s crazy! Matt is dating Sarah!” I exclaimed

“Well yeah. Buuuuuuut…” Alice said drawing out the last word

“What?” Kate asked

“When Rebecca ran out of the Great Hall in embarrassment she ran straight into Sarah and Turner snogging!” Alice shouted bouncing up 

and down

“No!” We all gasped

“Oh yeah! So now Turner and Sarah are officially together, and Rebecca and Matt are in this awkward stage where they can’t tell if they should date ‘cuz that would be kinda weird” Alice explained

“Wow, you guys are SUCH girls!” Remus exclaimed walking over to us

“Yeah and proud of it!” Hannah shouted

We all snickered but I stopped when I saw James and Peter walking over too. Hannah froze thinking that Sirius would be there too. 

Where there are three marauders usually there are four.

“Don’t look so panicked Hannah, Sirius isn’t here,” James sighed

Hannah visibly relaxed and scooted over so James could sit next to her. I sighed knowing that now she would make faces and gestures, making fun of me. James looked up and caught my eye. He smiled and my heart stopped beating. I shyly smiled back and his face glowed which only caused my heart to start beating again, only 100 miles a minute. I could feel my face starting to burn and I looked away. When I dared to sneak a glimpse he looked so perfect. Talking and laughing with our friends, tussling his hair(which didn’t even bother me anymore). It was all really perfect until I felt things crawling down my back and into my shirt. I screeched and jumped up from my chair, trying to flick off whatever had invaded my back. Alice started to scream too when she saw what was happening and started to frantically brush off my back. Hannah and Kate reacting a little bit later jumped up too and started batting away. 

“WHAT IS IT???” I screeched

“SPIDERSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!” Hannah screamed at the top of her lungs.

I don’t think I have ever screamed so loud. I am deathly afraid of spiders. James and Remus got up to and tried to help but the more people the faster the spiders started to appear. And I was in the middle of it all still freaking out and batting away at nothing.

“Lils I think you’re gonna have to take your shirt off!” Kate shrieked

“No fucking way!” I shouted back

“They do seem to be coming from your shirt,” Remus added logically

“Agh!” I screamed

“Just take it off!” Hannah screamed.

And there, in front of the entire common room and of course James, I stripped of my shirt and flung. The screaming stopped and then I was swarmed by Hannah, Kate, and Alice covering me on most sides so no one would see anything. We dashed towards the girl’s dormitory. We would have made it too if Sirius hadn’t been waiting at the foot of the stairs. 

“That was priceless Lily!” Sirius cried, doubled over in laughter.

“You-you-you scum!” Hannah screeched and pushed him out of the way, “You are fucking scum and nothing more!”

We rushed upstairs but not before the tears started to cascade down my face and the humiliation took over me. I looked back only to see James, Remus, and Peter rushing over to Sirius. Of course, his partners in crime. Of course James would be involved in this. Of course as soon as I started to believe that he was better and even admitted to liking him. Of course he would pull a prank on me.

\------

**James POV**

“What the bloody hell was that for?” I shouted at Sirius as I raced over to him.

“It was just a prank Prongs, no harm done!”

“No harm done? No harm done! You do realize that was Lily. The girl I’ve wanted since first year the girl who I just started getting along with and the girl who despises pranks! She is never going to talk to me again because she’ll think I was part of it. Thanks mate, thanks a lot. You just ruined my chances with not only my fellow head but the girl of my dreams. Much appreciated!”

I had never blown up at Sirius like that, he was like a brother and we just always understood each other. But this time was different, this time it involved Lily. Not only involved Lily but it was Lily and I wouldn’t let it fly. My chances were now completely diminished. There was no chance that Lily would ever forgive me, even though I wasn’t involved. Even though now I am yelling my ass off at Sirius for it. 

Not that she’d know that. 

To say Sirius was shocked at my outburst would be comical. He just stood there, staring. His facial expressions changing rapidly. First there was shock, then anger, then confusion, and finally anger again.

“Oh I see how it is then. You choose a girl over me. Mates before dates! Actually she isn’t even a date she bloody hates you!” Sirius raged, his eyes popping with anger.

“She only hates me because of you now! Remember we were fine before!” I roared

Sirius huffed, apparently at a loss for words.

“I see how it is then,” Sirius said quietly

And with that he turned around quickly and exited the common room. On any normal day I would have followed him and we would have made up quickly. But this wasn’t a normal day nor was it a normal argument. I was still fuming and I knew if I went after him it would only turn into a physical fight. Something else Lily could put on her list of things to hate about me. Great.

“Maybe we should just go upstairs Prongs,” Remus suggested quietly

“Yeah. Yeah I guess so,” I replied. Knowing there was nothing I could do about Sirius or Lily right now. I trudged upstairs with Remus and Peter, voting this the worst night of my life. I had lost any chances with the girl of my dreams and along with that had had a huge argument with my best friend. Life’s great.

\------

**Sirius POV**

I stormed out of the common room, knowing the only place to go without being caught was the room of requirements. I slowly made my way there, fuming and huffing the whole way. 

James had never acted that way about a prank. Well except if you counted the one with Snivellus and Moony in the fifth year. But that had been different; this was just some stupid prank. How could he not see that? When had marauders ever had girls come first? Sure we worship them and all (well kinda the other way around) but we had always come first with each other. But not this time. No, Prongs was furious at me and what was I supposed to do about it. Sure I’m upset that James is mad at me but c’mon it was a joke! He needs to get over it! I am his best friend and all and Lily is just some girl.

As soon as that thought popped into my head I knew it wasn’t true. Lily wasn’t just some girl to James. She was THE girl. And for some reason when planning that prank I didn’t think of the serious repercussions of it. Lily would be furious, and James would be awfully depressed. There was only one thing I could do. Apologize to Lily and make her realize that it didn’t have anything to do with James. James had even yelled at me so loudly after, that the Slytherins had probably heard and were having a chuckle about it. Lily would probably not listen to me. She’d probably hex me into oblivion first but I had to try, for James I had to try.

With that thought in my head I asked the room of requirements to show me not a place for me to get out my anger (which had seemed to dissolve during my quick brainstorming session), but for a place that could help me come up with the best apology ever. For this was an uncommon occurrence. Sirius Black, apologizing…hah!

**A/N~Okayyy pretty intense…nottt. But whatever! Next chapter will be Lily’s reaction to the prank and Sirius’ apology(type thingyyy). Excitingggg! Please reviewwww!!!!!!! I love hearing your views on things and even hearing that you like it is great! (or don’t but if you don’t like it I don’t see why you’d be reading chapter 4) so pleaseeee pleaseee pleaseeee review it means sooooo much to me!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks guys!!!!!! =D**

**…Lexa**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer- If I was J.K. Rowling would I really be writing on a fan website…yeah I didn’t think so…**

**Lily POV**

 

I couldn’t think, I couldn’t see, I couldn’t hear. All I could do was lie on my bed and think about the events of that night. I had been humiliated beyond anything that had ever happened before. Not just humiliated but humiliated by Sirius fucking Black. Of course if Sirius was involved so were the rest of the marauders. And the rest of the marauders meant James.

 

My heart skipped three beats in my chest and my eyes stung with withheld tears. I couldn’t think of James right now, but how could I not?

 

I thought that us being friendly meant more to him than some stupid prank. Apparently not because that is what he had chosen. I breathed in quickly, avoiding the tears that were cascading down my face. Why was I being so weak? Why did this hurt so much? Why did I care so much that James had let me down again? Of course I knew the answer.

 

For once I had believed in him. I had trusted him when he said he had changed. I trusted him when he said that he wanted to be friendly. Of course all he had really wanted was another chance to humiliate me. Another chance to laugh at me. But it hurt so much more this time. Because I had believed him.

 

“Lils, are you okay?” Hannah said quietly as she slid onto my bed.

 

I sat up and wiped away the tears. I’d rather talk to Hannah than be weepy and mopey in my bed.

 

“Yeah it just…” I trailed off, not knowing how to explain it to Hannah

 

“I know hun, it’s awful…but maybe you should just talk to James. Maybe it isn’t what is seems to be,” Hannah offered apologetically.

 

“I won’t be talking to James ever again; he is an awful conceited, toerag who doesn’t deserve to walk this earth!” 

 

“I guess you’re right, it’s just hard to believe that he would do something like that,” Hannah sighed

 

“Yeah well I don’t find it hard to believe!” I lied, looking down at my hands and knowing that I had been thinking the exact same thing a few minutes ago.

 

“Er, I’m going to go back to the common room, I left some of my books down there,” Hannah sighed.

 

Hannah walked out of the dormitory, pausing at the door to check that I was indeed okay before leaving. I smiled reassuringly at her, trying to tell her that I would be fine and it wasn’t that big of a deal. Apparently I was convincing because she left. Now all I had to do was convince myself.

 

**Hannah POV**

 

I knew Lily wasn’t alright but I really needed to get my books and I knew she didn’t really want me around. When I reached the common room I ran headlong into none other than Sirius Black himself. I glared at him and pushed past, trying to make it to the other side of the room where I could see my book bag on the floor near the armchairs.

 

“Wooow, not so fast! I need to talk to you!” Sirius cried, pulling me back by my arm

 

“What do _you_ want?” I said coldly, glaring at him with all my might

 

“Ok, I guess I deserve that,” Sirius shrugged

 

“You guess! You guess!” I shrieked, “You humiliated my best friend and called me a whore! You deserve much more!” I screamed, raising my fist about to punch him.

 

“Shit Spinnet! Calm down!” Sirius cried out, alarmed. Backing away slowly with his hands raised. “I only came over to you to ask how I should apologize to Evans!”

 

“Well I guess you came at the wrong time because I’m not really in the mood to talk right now!” 

 

“Ok, maybe later then!” Sirius cried over his shoulder as he quickly walked to the other side of the common room.

 

I sighed and continued over towards the armchairs in the corner. This time I was impeded by Remus. 

 

“Hannah wait, I think you should know something,” Remus said

 

“Argh! What Remus? What is there to say that could possibly change my mind?”

 

“I could tell you that this wasn’t a marauders prank, and Sirius was just upset at James, so he took it out on Lily. I could also say that James yelled at Sirius so loudly I think everyone with ears within a thousand miles heard. And I could also say that Sirius is trying to come up with a way to apologize to Lily and he asked you because you know her best,” Remus explained. “Now does that change your mind?” 

 

My face burned with a red hot blush, I finally understood why Lily hated blushing so much.

 

“I-yeah-well-er-i-guess-well yeah,” I stuttered

 

Remus smiled a little and nodded

 

“It’s strange, but for once the marauders aren’t all on the same page,” Remus said 

 

“Then what are you thinking?”

 

“I’m thinking that Sirius better come up with one hell of an apology and James should talk to Lily,” Remus said smiling. 

 

“Yeah I think those both fall under the category of easier said than done,” I laughed. 

 

“They both should at least try,” Remus suggested honestly

 

“Of course they should, but that would also mean that both of them would have to grow a pair!”

 

Remus laughed.

 

“True true,” He agreed.

 

“Hannah!” I heard my name shouted and spun around

 

“Oh, hi James. Rough night?” I joked

 

“Hah! That would be an understatement!” James cried

 

“Yeah. So listen, I know you weren’t in on the whole spiders thing…but how are you going to convince Lily of that?” I asked seriously

 

“Well how were you convinced?”

 

“The brilliant, persuasive Remus,”

 

“Then I guess that’s my answer! Moony will you please convince Lily that I had absolutely nothing to do with the prank. Well 

besides me annoying Sirius by wanting to tell Lily that we are illegal Animagi,” He slapped a hand over his mouth and gasped

 

“WHAT?!” I shrieked

 

“Um what are the chances that you didn’t hear that?” James asked weakly

 

“I’d say slim to none,” I cried.

 

What was going on? The marauders…illegal Animagi? WHAT! This was crazy! This was ridiculous! This must be James joking 

around! But by the looks on James and Remus’ faces I would say it was true.

 

“Are you really?” I whispered in awe

 

“Would you believe me if I said no?” 

 

“No chance in hell!”

 

“Then yes,” James sighed in defeat

 

“Bloody hell,” I murmured “How-when-why-”

 

“Weeell…actually I think I here someone calling my name! Oh yup I here it again! They must really need me! I would love to stay and chat but, well, looks like I can’t!” James cried in a panicked voice shooting looks at Remus.

 

“But don’t you want my help with Lily?” I shouted at James’ retreating back. I smiled slyly knowing I had an advantage now.

 

“Shit! You got me!” James said, turning around and coming back

 

“Okay then! You tell me why you are an illegal Animagus and I’ll tell you how to talk to Lily. Deal?” 

 

“Fine. Deal.” James shrugged, not knowing a better way to deal with the situation.

 

“You first,”

 

“Fine, we are Animagi because it opens a whole door of possibilities of pulling pranks. I’m a stag, Sirius is a dog, Peter is a rat, and Remus is a-um- wolf,”

 

I narrowed my eyes, trying to decide whether he was lying or not. There was definitely a different reason as to why they were Animagi but I didn’t know how I was going to get it out of him. I also didn’t have the patience to hold the whole helping him with Lily thing over his head because I only want them to make up, become friends, and finally get together.

 

“I can’t say I believe you…but I really want to help you and Lily…”

 

“You really are the best person in the world Hannah Spinnet!” James said in a pleading voice

 

“Just remember you owe me! And a lot at that!” I warned

 

“Anything you want! Just please help me!” James whined

 

“Ok,” I sighed, knowing Lily would probably hate me for this

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” James cried. Picking me up and swinging me around.

 

“Oof okay okay! Just put me down!” I screamed.

 

James plopped me on an armchair and sat down opposite me, where he continued to stare expectantly at me. I sighed, thinking of the best way to do this.

 

“I guess we should just find some way for you to get into the girls dormitory. I don’t think she will come down to talk to you and every other time she is outside the dormitory would be for class and just your luck, it’s the weekend.”

 

“Hmmm, how can I get up the stairs without them forming a slide though?”

 

“You can’t, that’s the problem.”

 

“What if I fly!”

 

“Sorry to ruin your dreams, but you can’t fly…” I said, chuckling a little

 

“No no. I mean with a broom!”

 

“Oooooh…now that might work…”

 

**Sirius POV**

Well that didn’t work. I thought Hannah would help me, but who was I kidding? Of course she still hates me! I would still hate me…I do still hate me for it. Great, now Lily hates me _and_ Hannah. When did the ladies ever _not_ like me? I think the answer would be when you called them a whore and made spiders appear out of their shirt. I really am not doing well this year!

 

But I need to stop thinking of all the bad things I have done. I need to fix them. For my sanity at the least. 

 

Right now three people weren’t talking to me. One being my best friend, another being the girl my best friend (who is currently ignoring me) is in love with, and the other being the girl I like. 

 

Oh shit.

 

I like Hannah.

 

I had never admitted that.

 

It was absurd

 

It was crazy

 

It was unrealistic

 

But it was true, so very true.

 

I guess that would explain why I always seem to say stupid things to her. It was going through puberty all over again. Bloody hell someone shoot me.

 

But what makes it all worse (besides the sudden rush of thousands of hormones) is that she hates me. No hate is too much of a light word. She totally and utterly despises me. If she could go _Avada Kedavra_ on my ass she would. And she would laugh while doing so. But I guess Lily would too. Oh shit. Lily.

 

How to apologize?

 

How to explain James had nothing to do about it?

 

How to humiliate myself as much as I had humiliated her?

 

Because I feel like that is the only way she could ever bring herself to forgive me. If I put myself through as much agony as I put her through. 

 

And then it hit me.

 

It was so obvious my jaw actually dropped.

 

Two birds with one stone.

**Lily POV**

My mouth was actually about to fall off that’s how long it had been hanging wide open.

            

There was James standing in front of me trying to explain he had absolutely nothing to do with any of the events of that night, and also trying to say he cared too much about me to lose it all with some stupid prank.

            

Then there was Sirius, trying to speak over James’ words with apology after apology. Explaining that he had just been upset with James and he knew that if he pulled something on me it would hit James harder than if Sirius had pulled it on him.

 

Then there was Hannah standing off to the side looking triumphant at the fact that she had managed to get James up to the girl’s dormitory without any giant slide appearing. Of course she looked livid that Sirius was there too, apparently ruining James’ perfect explanation and apology.

 

Lastly there was Kate, Alice, and Kelly. The latter of the three looking on with a look of total bliss. No doubt the Hogwarts gossip mill would be spitting out versions of this occurrence. Probably saying James came up here to shag me but Sirius was trying to also, then they got in a fight and decided on a threesome. I shuddered at the thought. I turned my attention back to the actual scene in front of me, trying to pay attention to the mash up of conversation.

 

“I’m so sorry Lily-”

 

“I had nothing to do with-”

 

“I was stupid-”

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt-”

 

“I didn’t intent to humiliate-”

 

“It was all one big mistake-”

 

I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to stop it. To save my hearing at the least.

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” I screamed

 

Everyone turned to me and stared. It was their turn to have dropped jaws. I smiled sheepishly. 

 

“Sorry but honestly I couldn’t understand anything you guys were saying. But first, please tell me how you got up here!” I said

 

“I fle-”

 

“I levita-”

 

“One at a time please Potter, how did you get up here?”

 

“Hannah helped me, we flew up,” James explained, pointing to the Cleansweep leaning against the wall.

 

“You helped Hannah?! How could you?!” I shrieked

 

“Oh shit,” I heard her mutter. “I-well-I just wanted you guys to make up already and be done with all this petty fighting!”

 

“I-well-I -urgh fair enough!” I cried. “So Sirius how did you get up here?”

 

“I levitated myself,” Sirius shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Wow, never thought of that one mate!” James said, impressed. Sirius just shrugged again, knowing he had thought of something 

smart.

 

“And why are you even here Sirius?” I sighed

 

“To apologize, of course!”

 

“I didn’t even think that was in your vocabulary!” I said smartly. “Sirius Black apologizing…wow pigs must be flying all over Scotland right now!” I said sarcastically

 

“Ha Ha very funny! But you’re right; I don’t apologize often so you guys all better listen up!” Sirius cried out. He pushed past Hannah and stood up on her bed much to her protests. “Not only am I here to say sorry, but I have to say something else.” 

 

Everyone looked up at him expectantly and he gulped back his fears and cleared his throat.

 

“I Sirius Orion Black am apologizing to Lily Evans, I’m sorry Lily. I unfairly took out my frustration on you and I’m really sorry for that,”

 

I nodded, expecting that to come out of his mouth. However, it sounded so sincere I found myself forgiving him instead of continuing to be angry.

 

“And I would also like to say I like Hannah Spinnet. I like her a lot.” 

 

There was complete and utter silence. Everyone’s eyes swiveled between Sirius and Hannah. Everyone’s mouths were, again, hanging wide open.

 

**Sirius POV**

 

Two birds with one stone.

 

Maybe I threw that stone too hard because those two birds looked pretty shocked to me.

 

 

**A/N~oooooh an almost cliffhanger! I hoped you liked it! I admit it isn’t my favorite chapter. Actually I kind of hate it but whatever! Please please please review I already hate this chapter don’t make me hate it more by not getting any reviews! Thanks a bunches for reading!!!!!!!!!!**

**…Lexa**


End file.
